Red Vision
by xCelesx
Summary: A destructive force is terrorizing the Clans, and a sinister cat may make it worse. Can the Clans survive this terrible fate? Or are they all doomed to destruction?
1. Allegiances

I am no longer in need of cats, since I have made the rest. Please, do not submit any more cats. If you do submit them, I will ignore them. I'm sorry if your cat isn't on here, but I sometimes delete the PMs you send me by mistake. I know that I didn't give some cats personality descriptions, but as you can see in the books that there are only appearance descriptions.

Anyway, here are the Red Vision Allegiances!

SKYCLAN 

**LEADER: **Mountainstar: brown tom with a white stripe on his back. He's serious, rather headstrong and mouthy, but is truly a well-mannered, good-natured tom at heart.

**DEPUTY: **Cardinalflight: blood red tom with black paws and green eyes. He's calm and jumpy, and doesn't really like kits.

Apprentice: Riverpaw

**MEDICINE CAT: **Moonfrost: pure white longhair she-cat with dark blue eyes. She is calm, quiet, and compassionate. She loves kits and queens.

Apprentice: Treepaw

**WARRIORS:**

Nightpool: black she-cat. She hates all cats except for her own Clan's.

Birdwing: gray she-cat with ice blue eyes. She is stubborn and likes to do things her way.

Raventail: jet black tom with green eyes. He's very mischievous and likes to plot things.

Apprentice: Gorsepaw

Splashfur: white tom with gray patches. He is sort of lazy and is down-to-earth.

Bushtail: brown tabby she-cat. She fights well and is very hostile toward any other Clan cat.

Leafstorm: golden tabby she-cat with striking green eyes. She has a tender heart and hates to see cats suffer.

Bluepelt: gray she-cat with yellow eyes. She is harsh on cats that don't follow the rules but deep down is a truly kind cat.

**APPRENTICES:**

Riverpaw: white she-cat with blue eyes. She is deaf, but can still train because of her refined senses.

Treepaw: brown tom with huge paws and amber eyes. He is hasty and eager for anything.

Gorsepaw: brown tom with green eyes. He is a loyal cat and is determined to fight till the end.

**ELDERS:**

Bittenear: white tabby tom with a torn ear.

Rippedfur: red she-cat with ragged fur.

**QUEENS:**

Shallowcloud: tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Dustkit and Cloudkit.

**KITS:**

Dustkit: brown tom with ginger eyes. He loves to play and is never still.

Cloudkit: with she-cat with amber eyes. She is introverted and very quiet.

THUNDERCLAN 

**LEADER: **Eaglestar: beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. She has a forbidden mate, Thunderheart (her mate is forbidden because she is a leader.) She is kind, loving, gentle, and loves kits. She is expecting kits soon.

**DEPUTY: **Windstorm: gray tom with blue eyes; looks like he just came out of a windstorm. He's mischievous, but calms down when the time is right. His mate is Sunmist.

**MEDICINE CAT: **Iceheart: gray, almost blue she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Apprentice: Halopaw

**WARRIORS: **

Thunderheart: gray tom with bright blue eyes and a white tail. He is a strong, courageous cat and loves Eaglestar, his mate since they were lowly warriors.

Moonsong: white she-cat with black-tipped tail. She's brave, smart, and loyal.

Roaringstorm: gray tom with yellow eyes.

Cloudstream: gorgeous white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Pebblepath: brown tom with gray eyes.

Sandrock: yellow she-cat with green eyes, closely related to the late Sandstorm.

Lightningsky: gray tom with white patches.

Apprentice: Pouncepaw

Hawknight: amber she-cat with green eyes.

**APPRENTICES:**

Halopaw: ghostly white she-cat with dark green eyes. She's calm and collected, even though her health was frail when she was a kit.

Pouncepaw: small gray tom with big paws.

Redpaw: red tom with green eyes.

**ELDERS:**

Minnowstream: gray, sort of blue she-cat with gray-blue eyes. She's loving and caring and absolutely adores kits. She will tell a story when asked. She is Windstorm's mother.

**QUEENS:**

Sunmist: ginger she-cat with lighter stripes. She is happy-go-lucky, and has a lot of mood swings.

Goldcloud: golden she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Dark-kit.

**KITS:**

Dark-kit: black tom with gray stripes.

RIVERCLAN 

**LEADER: **Sprucestar: long-furred tortoiseshell tom with bright green eyes. He is wise, kind, a good hunter and tree climber, and gives really good advice. He can be strict but is always very nice.

**DEPUTY: **Mistnight: smoky gray she-cat with blue eyes. She is determined to do what is right, and has a good-natured heart.

**MEDICINE CAT**Murkypelt: very dark brown (almost black) tom with lighter tabby stripes. He is a solid cat with a good heart and kind ways, though sometimes he is a bit too insightful for his own good. He is getting on in years and sometimes his tired paws itch for the life of a warrior that he gave up all those seasons ago.

**WARRIORS:**

Jadefur: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. She's cranky.

Apprentice: Graypaw

Blacksky: pitch-black tom with blue eyes. He's very serious, and threw himself into his dedication to his Clan now that his relationship with Stormcloud was found out.

Harpytalon: long-furred dark gray and white tom with eerie dark gray eyes. He's cunning, shrewd, a very good fighter. He takes out his anger on enemies, is honorable, laughs easily, and is competitive.

Apprentice: Icepaw

Heartsky: white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Rainfur: gray tom with green eyes.

Shaderiver: dark black tom with brown eyes.

Fallstep: ginger she-cat with green eyes, is closely linked to Firestar.

Jayeye: gray tom with black patches.

**APPRENTICES:**

Icepaw: long-furred white she-cat with blue eyes. She is gentle, shy, fearful, hesitant, and quiet.

Graypaw: dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Is fierce, protective, and confident.

**ELDERS:**

Short-tail: brown she-cat with a mangled tail.

Breathheart: small tabby she-cat with ragged breathing.

**QUEENS:**

Featherpelt: snowy white she-cat with green eyes. She is cheerful, selfless, and fiercely protective of her unborn kits.

WINDCLAN 

**LEADER: **Sunstar: beautiful golden she-cat with hazel eyes. She is understanding and willing to do anything to help her clan. Is fierce in battle, but knows when to stop.

**DEPUTY: **Lionmane: golden tom with long fur. He is strict and stubborn.

**MEDICINE CAT: **Whisperlistener: silver-blue she-cat with one pure white forepaw and soft gray eyes. She's kind with a strong listening ability, and great intuition. She serves Clan well, but she secretly wishes for adventure and excitement. She's a real daredevil and wants to help other cats.

**WARRIORS:**

Willowheart: white she-cat with amber eyes. She's friendly, calm, and loyal.

Sparrowfrost: lean tabby tom

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Flyingheart: red and white tabby tom. He's dedicated and loyal but VERY clueless. He doesn't take hints easily.

Apprentice: Gingerpaw

Coalstripe: pale gray tom with pitch-black stripes and amber eyes. He's mysterious and brought to WindClan by his mother as a kit. Not many cats trust him.

Foxwhisker: reddish tom with a bushy white tail with sky blue eyes. Is very funny and carefree, but his mood can change in the heat of battle. Can easily cheer someone up.

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Stripepelt: black and white she-cat with long fur.

Yarrownose: small yellow tom.

Blazingfur: ginger tom with green eyes.

**APPRENTICES:**

Mosspaw: Sleek black tom with a white chest with blue eyes. Eager to learn and hates rougues, loners and kittypets.

Frostpaw: white she-cat with amber eyes.

Gingerpaw: ginger she-cat with golden eyes.

**ELDERS:**

Smallstep: brown tom with a limp

Mangledfur: amber she-cat with crazy fur

**QUEENS:**

Kestrelblaze: a light tabby she-cat.

**KITS:**

SHADOWCLAN 

**LEADER: **Silverstar: silver tabby with green eyes and one black paw. She's somewhat bipolar. She acts like a cold and ruthless leader in front of other Clans, or when administering punishments to her Clanmates. She's pessimistic as well. But when she's around her mate, deputy, and kits, she's a lot of fun. Basically, she's Blackstar with a good side. Sunfur is her forbidden mate. She and Sunfur have 5 kits altogether: Mistykit, Sandkit, Shadepaw, Goldpaw, and Flamepaw.

Apprentice: Goldpaw

**DEPUTY: **Jayfeather:blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

**MEDICINE CAT: **Stormcloud: black and gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes. She's wise, calculating, and not easily swayed from a decision. She's Silverstar's mother. Her forbidden mate: none other than Blacksky, RiverClan warrior.

**WARRIORS: **

Sunfur: golden-brown tom with amber eyes. He's serious, calm and very protective of the Clan. His greatest fault is his hatred for ThunderClan.

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Blackfang: all white tom with a patch of black on his back. He is a very ambitious and aggresive cat (though nice enough), but, like his mother, deep down there is only loyalty and affection for all of his Clanmates. He is a fierce combatant in battle, which partly earned him his position in the Clan. He is unaware that Frost is his true mother.

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Ashflower: small, delicate dark tabby she-cat. Ashflower appears timid and quiet, but in battle, or when her temper is flared, she is a ferocious she-cat, and will never back down to a challenge.

Frostpelt: slender silver she-cat with a splash of pure white fur across her face (resembles a paw mark). She is cold or distant at times, but beneath her hard exterior she is a kind and compassionate warrior. She is an incredible battle strategist and has helped pull ShadowClan through more than one hard time.

Apprentice: Shadepaw

Shadowheart: black she-cat with icy eyes

Raylight: tortoiseshell tom with tallow eyes.

Bigtail: huge tabby tom with brown eyes

Dawnstep: beautiful golden she-cat with hazel eyes.

**APPRENTICES:**

Shadepaw: dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. She's quite a bit like her mother, but less playful. She has a crush on Jayfeather.

Goldpaw: pale golden tabby she-cat. She's very soft-spoken, but her inner ferocity comes out in battle. She often has to referee between Flamepaw and Shadepaw.

Flamepaw: bright ginger tom. He's outspoken and extremely stubborn, but has a soft spot for kits.

Cloudpaw: black she-cat with a spot on back shaped like a cloud, green eyes. She's shy, nice, and great at fighting.

Darkpaw: dark brown tom with green eyes. He's tough, loyal, and protective of his sisiter, Cloudpaw.

**ELDERS:**

Marigoldtail: yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Mousepelt: gray tom with hazel eyes

**QUEENS: **

Fogcloud: gray-blue she-cat with green eyes.

**KITS:**

Mistykit: blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, black paws. She's playful and spirited.

Sandkit: golden-brown she-cat with green eyes. She's smart-alecky and very perceptive.

**ROGUES, LONERS, AND KITTYPETS:**

Sunny (rogue): Pale orange she-cat with yellow eyes with white splash on chest. She's friendly but jumpy.

Andy (rogue): small black she-cat with amber eyes. She lives near ShadowClan's border. She's cautious and fiercely independent.

Amberglass (loner): dark brown with gold flecks. She is sarcastic, yet kind and helpful.

Howlingblood (rogue): pale ginger tom with dark ginger paws and chest and dark amber eyes. He is swift to judge, harsh, cruel, and easily takes over and persuades other cats. He is scary, a good leader (even if he acts evil), and seeks revenge for being exiled. He was in love with Sprucestar's mate, but then killed her.

And that's all. Please message me with any questions you may have. Thanks, and enjoy the story!


	2. Prologue

Here is the prologue! Enjoy!

Also, I am not accepting any more cat submissions. This is taking too long, so I filled up the rest with my own cats. Here we go…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pools of sliver light beamed down onto the four ghostly cats standing by the Moonpool's edge. The Moonpool bubbled and hissed, steam rising from its murky depths. A bright ginger cat stepped closer to the pool while the others watched. He gazed into the pool without a word. A furry brown face appeared in the water. It growled, bearing teeth that were stained with blood. Then he stepped back, fear showing on his face, and faced the others.

"What is it, Firestar?" A cat with leopard-like markings stepped forward. Her eyes held a steady gaze on the ginger tom. "Do you see anything?"

Firestar glanced down at his paws. "Leopardstar, Blackstar, and Onestar, hear me. I have foreseen a great danger to the Clans. It will destroy them, rip them, and kill them. I fear there will not be an answer to this. Brown-furs are invading the Clans, and they cannot be stopped." He lifted his head up and saw the fear that shown in the other StarClan cat's faces.

Blackstar stepped up to the edge, facing Firestar. "Let them all die, then. We can't do anything about it." The other cats gasped at Blackstar.

"Blackstar, how could you say such a thing?" meowed Onestar defiantly. "We could send a prophecy to the medicine cats. Maybe then they could find out a way to be rid of those creatures." Onestar wrinkled his nose as he waited for Blackstar to answer.

Blackstar nodded his head after a beat. "I see you can't be persuaded otherwise."

Firestar's whiskers twitched. "I will notify our medicine cats at once." He flicked his tail for the others to follow him. All followed, except for Blackstar. He hesitated, and then trailed behind them. A cat sneered in the darkness, and stepped out of the rising nearby mist.

"Isn't this great, Darkstripe? We can foil their little plans!" A huge brown tabby tom nudged a darker tom. His yellow eyes followed the disappearing cat figures. "It was easy slipping into StarClan territory! Those fools think they are still safe from us." The tabby tom sneered again, and this time Darkstripe joined in.

"Yes, Tigerstar, we should start planning our little plan for the Clans. It won't be soon before long when all of them are standing here in StarClan, wondering why this has happened to them. It will be like a dream come true! Then all the surviving cats will think that StarClan has abandoned them, and they will come fleeing to us!" Darkstripe purred. Tigerstar nodded.

"Yes, you got that right, Darkstripe! Soon every cat will come to us, and we will rule the forest, however dead we may be!" Tigerstar meowed. The two cats then turned and walked toward their own dark forest, the mist swallowing them up into the ink black night.


	3. Chapter 1

Here it is: chapter one! Nightpool, Cardinalflight, and Riverpaw are the decided main characters from SkyClan. Don't worry if your character isn't one of them. I make sure every cat gets a part.

Nightpool sniffed the cold, damp leaf-fall air. She was on patrol with Cardinalflight, Riverpaw, Gorsepaw, and Raventail. They were patrolling the SkyClan boundaries near Hutch's house. There were no Clans living by SkyClan, but there were always kittypets and rogues in the area.

"I smell something funny," Riverpaw mewed as they neared Hutch's house. Hutch was sunning himself on the porch, unaware of the approaching cats. Hutch was very old indeed. He was there ever since Leafstar was leader of SkyClan. Leafstar had died a few moons ago at the paws of badgers. Young Mountainstar, then Mountaintail, was deputy and rightfully took his place as leader.

Nightpool padded over to Riverpaw and lifted her nose to the air. A horrid smell of crowfood and raw rish swept the still air. Cardinalflight, Raventail, and Gorsepaw raced up to them and smelled the air. Each cat wrinkled its nose at the foul stench.

"What is that?" Nightpool meowed, moving closer to Hutch. Hutch looked up sleepily from his spot and looked at the cats. Recognizing them, he slowly jumped onto the old wooden fence surrounding his nest and called out to the SkyClan patrol.

"Hey, there! What's happening in the Clan?" The patrol immediately looked up at Hutch. Cardinalflight stepped forward through the thick grass.

"Do you smell something terrible?" he asked. Hutch sniffed the air, and then shook his head. Cardinalflight realized that it was stupid asking such an old cat and mewed his thanks. Then he signaled his tail toward the edge of the forest and the patrol strolled along, the stench getting worse as they progressed. Finally the stench drew them to a nearby stream.

"You stay here. I'm going to inspect the stream," Cardinalflight meowed. The cats stepped back and held their breath as they watched Cardinalflight calmly wade into the silent water. He sniffed the air, and then signaled the other cats to follow him. The others carefully picked their way into the clear water. The terrible smell was so strong that Riverpaw, having an excelled sense of smell, recoiled. Cardinalflight moved closer to the depths of the water, paddling himself to the center of the small stream. All of a sudden, a fish whacked his forepaw and he went under the water. Nightpool gasped in terror and quickly propelled herself to the spot where Cardinalflight went down. Taking a deep breath, she plunged into the warm water and frantically looked for the red cat. She spotted him laying facedown on a brown rock. As quickly as she could, she swam toward his seemingly lifeless body and grabbed the scruff of his neck into her strong teeth. The black she-cat rocketed her lithe body toward the surface. As soon as she reached the surface she gasped for breath, then picked her way toward the shoreline where the patrol was watching in awe.

"I got him," Nightpool gasped. Raventail rushed to Cardinalflight's side and set his paws on the red tom's chest. He pumped his huge paws gently until a spout of clear water erupted from Cardinalflight's mouth. He wheezed a few times and looked up at his rescuers with a look of dismay. His gaze looked past the gathered patrol and into the dense forest. Nightpool followed his gaze and stood in shock. The others turned around and gasped.

A huge brown-fur snarled at the patrol. Its brown eyes were like fire, smiting all it looked at. Lifting its head toward the blue sky, it emitted a roar that seemed to shake the whole earth. It charged head first at the cats, slashing its paws at whatever was in its way. Raventail, Gorsepaw and Riverpaw managed to dodge its stained claws, but Cardinalflight could only stare at the creature as its paw smashed down on his head, the paw reaching for Nightpool. Nightpool let out a cry of agony as she was struck on the chest. The last thing Cardinalflight remembered was the smell of fresh blood and the terrified screeches of the cats as they fled the riverbank. He felt teeth sink into his scruff once again, and all went silent.


	4. Chapter 2

Dark blood splashed onto Nightpool's dark fur as she dragged the limp Cardinalflight toward the forest. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps as she tried to get away from the brown-fur. Luckily it wasn't giving chase, but she didn't want to take another chance with its deadly claws. Cardinalflight was unconscious, maroon blood spilling over his eyes and face. Nightpool couldn't bear to look at it.

The rest of the SkyClan patrol was seeking help from Moonfrost, their medicine cat, which left Nightpool to drag Cardinalflight. She could begin to see that boulders and rocks that formed her beloved home. She was getting dizzy from lack of oxygen and had to put Cardinalflight down. She gasped for breath, inhaling the thin air. She had stopped bleeding, but the wound was large and painful. Cardinalflight was still bleeding, but it was slowing down. Nightpool took some time to thank StarClan that they weren't dying, and then grabbed the red tom and dragged him onward towards camp. His contorted face reminded Nightpool of the time when her father died…

_They walked together silently under the full moon. The river gushed and gurgled below them, the moonlight reflecting in it like heavenly light. Darkstorm stood by the water's edge, peering into the clear water. His black fur and yellow eyes stared back at him form the water. A squirrel behind Nightpool snapped a branch as it scuttled about, and Darkstorm jumped up in fear, hurling over the cliff into the water. Nightpool cried out in anguish as she watched her father's twisted face as he sank beneath the water…_

Nightpool sighed. She had never known her mother, since she died giving birth to Nightpool. Nightpool often wondered how her parents were doing in StarClan. Whenever she prayed to them, she directed her prayers at her parents, hoping that they would hear their only child. She sighed again and picked up her pace as the boulders became bigger and clearer.

Just as they were about to enter the camp, Moonfrost came racing towards them. Mountainstar followed closely behind, a worried look on his face. Nightpool dropped Cardinalflight at last and limped over to the two familiar cats.

"We heard what happened!" Moonfrost exclaimed, searching Nightpool over. She focused her gaze on her ragged chest wound. "You have a serious wound there." Mountainfrost nodded, padding over to Cardinalflight.

"I'm fine, though," Nightpool panted. She flicked her black tail at Cardinalflight. "He isn't. You should worry about him, not me." She licked her paw and followed Mountainstar.

Moonfrost gasped in horror when she looked at the red tom. "He needs help immediately! Mountainstar, could you help me take your deputy to my den? Poor Nightpool has been dragging him all over. Nightpool, I have some herbs to make you feel better."

Nightpool wearily nodded and paced after her and Mountainstar. Pain shot up her with every step she took. She was nearing the camp now, and she could make out the medicine cat's den's entrance. Fortunately she couldn't see any other cat in there. She paused, sucked in the clean SkyClan air, and presumed her limping pace.

Not too long after Moonfrost and Mountainstar had found Nightpool and Cardinalflight did they arrive at Moonfrost's den. Nightpool staggered in after Moonfrost set Cardinalflight down onto a moss bed. She hurriedly ran to her supply pile and found an odd-looking bitter herb. Moonfrost took it into her paw, raced over to Cardinalflight's side, and shoved the herb downed his throat while her other paw held his mouth open. Then she closed his mouth and grabbed a different-looking herb from her pile and placed it in front of Nightpool.

"Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better. And," Moonfrost meowed, grasping a few poppy seeds from her pile and placing them beside the herb, "these poppy seeds will make you sleepy. You need a good rest to be able to recover fully."

Nightpool picked up the herb in her mouth and choked it down. It tasted fiery and bitter. Nightpool shuttered, and then grasped the poppy seeds in her teeth. She swallowed them whole and then padded over to the moss bed next to Cardinalflight.

"There, now you'll soon fall asleep. I have to gather some herbs and I'll be back in a bit," Moonfrost meowed before walking out of her den. Nightpool wasn't sure that she heard the last part because at that moment her eyes closed and sleep came over her like a silent storm.


	5. Chapter 3

ARRRGH! In every submit-a-cat story I've entered in, Eagledawn never has a chance to be the main cat. Of course, it would be nice for a story about Eagledawn to be written, but never mind that now. This is sort of why this chapter focuses around Eaglestar and ThunderClan. I know you all want to know what happened to SkyClan, and you'll find out soon enough. The decided main ThunderClan cats are: Eaglestar, Windstorm, and Moonsong. Anyways, here is Chapter 3 of Red Vision!

Eaglestar is the most beautiful cat in ThunderClan. Thunderheart considered himself lucky to have her as a mate, albeit a forbidden mate. Of course, Firestar had died a moon after Eaglestar, then Eagledawn, had discovered that she was having kits and had no choice but to step up to his place. Now he watched entranced as she spoke out to her Clan in fine words. He was absolutely captivated by her and would have it no other way.

"The cats who will be going to the gathering tonight are Windstorm, Iceheart, Halopaw, Thunderheart, Moonsong, Sandrock, Cloudstream, and Pouncepaw. Sunmist, if you think your kits are coming any time at all, please don't hesitate to let out a warning yowl. Now, every cat who is going can please follow me," Eaglestar announced, sitting on top of the ancient stone that many generations of cats had sat on. She leaped down from the rock with the gracefulness of a StarClan cat despite her belly and signaled for the other cats to follow. Without a word, they marched through the tunnel that led to ThunderClan's camp and headed toward the island. Eaglestar ran free like the wind that tumults through the skies as she raced as quickly as she could toward the edge of the lake. Thunderheart was running besides her, helping her when she stumbled over a rock or branch. It was easy to see that they were meant for each other. Eaglestar thanked StarClan every night before she went to sleep for Thunderheart and her wonderful Clan. She wouldn't have it any other way, she though, as the group neared the WindClan portion of the lake.

The lake was calm, gently caressing the paws of the cats running across the bank. Eaglestar loved water, even though she was a ThunderClan cat. Originally, her father, Hawknight, was a RiverClan cat. He transferred Clans because he felt as if he didn't belong in RiverClan. Eaglestar couldn't blame him because she loved ThunderClan more than anything else.

"Look, there's ShadowClan," Windstorm panted, running to his leader's side. "I hope their hostility is kept to a minimum today."

Eaglestar nodded. "Last time we almost broke out into a fight, but we knew StarClan wouldn't appreciate with the truce. So we held it off until later." She licked her lips, and then continued, "Blackstar was a fool, thinking he could defeat us. He was mistaken. Whoever brought him down was very courageous."

ThunderClan neared RiverClan's territory now. A steady line of cats could be seen waiting to walk across the log to get to the island. Eaglestar could see her friend Sprucestar in line. She flicked her tail to her cats and led them to the log. One by one, the cats leaped gracefully onto the log and teetered across. The line got shorter and shorter until it was time for ThunderClan to cross. Eaglestar clumsily jumped up and cautiously and slowly padded her way to the other side. When she finally got off, Windstorm followed, and the other ThunderClan cats carefully made their way to the island. Once every cat was on the island, Eaglestar picked her way to the tree and stood on the lowest tree branch she could find. Silverstar, who was already on a branch, yowled for silence. Every cat immediately turned to face the four leaders.

Eaglestar nodded to Silverstar, who spoke first. "Not much has happened in ShadowClan recently. One of our elders, Shortfur, has died the other day. Jayfeather reported unusual animal tracks by our territory. We think it might be a fox or badger, but we are unsure. Sunstar?" Silverstar pulled back with a sorrowful look.

Sunstar, a beautiful golden she-cat, nodded. "Not much to report in WindClan, either. Stripepaw has become a Warrior and is now known as Stripepelt. Sprucestar?" Sunstar stepped back, pride showing in her face. She had mentored Stripedpelt herself.

Sprucestar shook his head. "Let Eaglestar go first."

Eaglestar thanked Sprucestar silently with her eyes and then faced the Clans. "As most of you can tell, I am expecting kits soon." The Clans gasped, for they knew that she-cat leaders couldn't be in control of the Clan when they were expecting kits. Eaglestar purred in amusement. "There's no need to be alarmed. It happened when I was deputy. I wouldn't let my Clan run amok because I can't stray out of the nursery."

The Clans settled down, their eyes focused on the ThunderClan leader. One of them shouted, "Who's the lucky cat?"

Eaglestar narrowed her eyes. "If it's any of your business, he's the gray cat sitting behind you." The speaker turned around and found himself face-to-face with Thunderheart. Thunderheart grinned stupidly.

"Sprucestar, you may speak now," Eaglestar meowed, stepping backwards.

Sprucestar faced the Clans. "One of our kits drowned in the river yesterday. She was a young one. Her name was Seakit. That's all that has happened in RiverClan in recent times." With a dismissive flick of his tail, the four leaders jumped down from the tree. Eaglestar gathered up her Clan and led them out of the island. They waded through the muck that surrounded the log and then lined up single file at the log. Eaglestar jumped onto the log first and made her way across, helping the rest of the cats across. After every cat crossed the log, she led them onto the lake's bank. Windstorm raced next to her, his eyes aglow.

"You almost scared those cats," he meowed. He flicked his gaze toward Thunderheart. "I think he's infatuated with you."

Eaglestar purred in amusement. "I don't mind." Windstorm purred and raced behind her. Thunderheart glanced at Eaglestar.

"You feeling okay?" he meowed, running alongside Eaglestar.

Eaglestar nodded. "I'm fine. You don't need to keep asking me that."

Thunderheart sighed. "I know, but I love you more than anything. I…I worry about you." His yellow eyes showed sadness.

Eaglestar licked his ears. "I'll be fine as long as you are around."

At last the group entered ThunderClan territory. Eaglestar immediately went over to Sunmist to check on her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Sunmist responded. "How was the gathering?"

"It was boring, actually. Nobody really had anything to report. Except ShadowClan, of course. They said they found animal tracks in their territory."

Sunmist snorted. "Probably a fox or something."

Eaglestar nodded. "That's what we think, too. All right, I'll leave you to get some rest."

Moonsong raced over to Eaglestar. "I heard a sound in those bushes over there!" She flicked her tail to a bush that grew wild berries on them. "It smells like RiverClan."

"Let me see," Eaglestar replied. She padded over to the bush and sniffed.

"You're right, it does smell like RiverClan," she meowed. All of a sudden, Shaderiver, a dark tom, jumped out of the bushes. He thumped Eaglestar on the head and then, grabbing the scruff of neck, dragged her away. Eaglestar, dazed, feebly kicked at her attacker to no avail. Moonsong gasped and raced for Windstorm. By the time the two cats arrived at the bush Eaglestar was already gone.


	6. Chapter 4

"Where's Thunderheart?"

Eaglestar opened her strikingly green eyes. "What?"

"You heard me. Where's Thunderheart?"

Eaglestar looked up from the cold ground and found herself face-to-face with Shaderiver. She spat out dirt and glared at him. "Why do you need to know?" she meowed, dazed. Nothing was making sense to her at the moment. She needed to rest, lay there peacefully for another moon. But she couldn't, not when this cat was asking for her Thunderheart! What intention did he have with him?

"I need to, uh…" Shaderiver paused. He had not thought of a good excuse for his unannounced visit. Some strange cat had visited him in a dream and told him to do bad things with ThunderClan. He knew Eaglestar would suspect something was up as soon as he thumped her. "I need to deliver a message!" he hastily spat out. Eaglestar all-knowingly stared at him.

"I could give him the message. What is it?" Eaglestar queried. Shaderiver looked at her blankly.

"Umm, actually, I need to see him myself," he muttered, and then sprang through the bush. Eaglestar let out of a shriek of surprise and tried to pick herself up off the ground. She was still dazed as she heard the cry of another cat. Thunderheart! She perked her ears and, filled with strength, struggled to get up and darted through the bushes.

What she found nearly killed her on the inside. Shaderiver was standing over Thunderheart, his claws drawn out. Eaglestar saw that his claws were perched on Thunderheart's throat. Thunderheart had a look of horror on his face. Eaglestar knew immediately what was going to happen, wondered why no ThunderClan cat was helping, and then lunged at Shaderiver.

"Don't hurt him!" she yowled as she tackled Shaderiver to the ground. She unsheathed her claws and slashed at his exposed belly. Blood gushed out of his long wound and he howled in pain. Thunderheart jumped up at the sight of the battle and rushed to his mate's side.

"Thunderheart, don't hurt him. I can take care of this," Eaglestar muttered to him. At that moment, Shaderiver writhed out from her grip and struggled to his paws. Blood soaked the cold ground underneath him as his eyes burned like fire. Eaglestar sheathed her bloodstained claws and glared back at him, hatred in her eyes.

"The next time you ever try to—" Eaglestar was cut off as Shaderiver, renewed with energy, yowled and sprang at Thunderheart. Eaglestar immediately rushed to his side. Before she could attack Shaderiver again, the dark tom slashed at Thunderheart's throat. His matted gray fur immediately became soaked with blood. Horror shown in his eyes as his body went limp under the RiverClan cat's hold. Shaderiver gave a cry of triumph as he sprang toward the bush that he came from. Eaglestar didn't bother giving chase. She buried her nose in her beloved mate's fur. His body was still warm. Eaglestar's heart skipped a beat and ran towards Iceheart, who was already gathering cobwebs and herbs.

"Please, Iceheart, do something!" the tortoiseshell she-cat frantically cried, rushing to her mate. His eyes still gleamed with fire, and blood was slowly trickling out of his wound. Iceheart dashed next to her leader and picked up a delicate cobweb with her forepaw. Ever so gently, she placed the cobweb over Thunderheart's wound. The blood caught in the cobweb, slower than ever. Eaglestar breathed a sigh of relief. But would he still live?

"Eaglestar, while I hold the cobweb in place, can you put this down his throat?" Iceheart handed the tortoiseshell she-cat a strong-smelling herb. Holding her nose, Eaglestar gently grasped it into her paw and pushed it down Thunderheart's throat. He swallowed it by himself, a look of gratitude showing in his eyes. Easglestar thanked StarClan that he was all right. She turned to Iceheart and purred.

"Thanks for helping him, but will he be all right?" Eaglestar asked. Iceheart solemnly turned to her leader and sighed.

"I don't know," she answered, batting a leaf on the ground unconsciously. "I tried all I could. I'll bring him into my den so he can rest. Don't spend the whole night worrying, though. I'm sure he'll be all right." Iceheart got up and grabbed the gray tom's scruff with her teeth. With a final look at Eaglestar, she carefully dragged him into her den. Eaglestar looked at him with longing and then, bunching up her leg muscles, dashed toward the gorse tunnel, ignoring the looks of the surrounding cats.


	7. Chapter 5

Moonfrost silently sat in her den, sorting out herbs. Pools of moonlight streamed through the entrance, soaking her pelt in its brilliant light. She knew she should soon get an apprentice, what with the attack and all. She couldn't bear the though of being next. She could picture in her mind the brown-fur's bloodstained teeth snapping at her, maliciousness and malevolence showing in its beady eyes. Moonfrost shuddered and looked over at the resting Cardinalflight. He had awoken earlier, not knowing where he was. Moonfrost gave him a few herbs and poppy seeds earlier, hoping that would relieve some of the pain. He dozed off and hasn't awoken since. Moonforst gazed at the moon. The rest of the Clan was asleep, having dreams about StarClan knows what. She padded over to her moss bed, being careful not to disturb the sleeping deputy. Without a sound, she lay down and closed her dark blue eyes.

Moonfrost opened her eyes and found herself in a mist-shrouded forest. She glanced around the clearing, not recognizing anything. She cautiously stepped forward into the mist. She was about to take another careful step when a shadowy ginger-colored cat appeared before her. She gasped as his green eyes stared into hers. She recognized him from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Moonfrost, I must warn you about a grave danger to your Clan," he meowed, brushing his pelt against hers.

"Who are you?" she mumbled, gazing at his green eyes. A feeling of danger and helplessness washed over her like the ocean's great waves. The ginger tom slowly disappeared, leaving her all alone in the forest. Her vision filled with darkness as she gasped in pain. A feeling of panic consumed her.

The darkness cleared, and Moonfrost found herself standing on the bank of a rushing river. She scented the air and smelled raw fish and crowfood. Disgusted, she padded toward a bush where the smell was coming from. She heard a low growl coming from the bush and jumped back, startled. Moonfrost eyed the bush as though it were poisonous. All of a sudden, a huge black nose poked out of the bush. Then Moonfrost spotted beady black eyes staring at her. The medicine cat backed away from the bush, afraid that the creature would eat her. Then the rest of the creature's body appeared. It was huge and its fur was brown. Moonfrost immediately understood that this was a brown-fur. It emitted a low growl, a ferocious look in its amber eyes. Its legs bunched up and its long black claws extracted themselves from their sheaths. Moonfrost, having no place to run except the river, stood her ground as she watched the creature spring, its teeth stained with blood of ancient animals…

The brown-fur slowly faded away before it reached the medicine cat, leaving Moonfrost alone, once again. The SkyClan cat spotted Firestar's bright flame pelt behind the bush. His body slowly made his way toward Moonfrost, step after step. When he finally reached her, he opened his mouth to speak.

"_Beware the danger, or four will be gone,_" he said in a deep, mystical voice. Then slowly Moonfrost opened her eyes as Treepaw jabbed her in the ribs with his paw.

"Cardinalflight just woke up! He's okay!" the young tom mewed excitedly. He bounced over to where Cardinalflight was stirring.

"You just woke _me_ up," Moonforst mumbled as she slowly got up and walked over to Cardinalflight. His green eyes were open now, and he was on his paws.

"How do you feel?" Treepaw asked, shuffling his huge paws. Cardinalflight shifted his green eyes and yawned, revealing sharp white teeth.

"I'm fine," he meowed faintly. Moonfrost cocked her head to the side and glanced at him sideways. He did look fine, but there was something more, something about the way he moved and the way he was that sparked a small fire deep within her. She quickly shook her head. No, she was a medicine cat! There was no time for lust. Besides, StarClan would have no mercy on her. She was a medicine cat! She nodded her head to Treepaw and turned to face Cardinalflight.

"Listen, Cardinalflight…you're positive that you're okay, right?" she meowed, glancing at her paws. Now she couldn't even look him in the eye. She felt so embarrassed, feeling like her Clan was looking down upon her. She lifted her head. No one had to know.

"I'm fine, Moonfrost, really. I've got to go see Mountainstar now. Why are you so concerned?" he asked firmly, looking the medicine cat dead in the eye. Without another word, he turned on his feet and bounded out of the den, leaving Moonforst and Treepaw alone in the den.

She turned towards Treepaw. "Let's go collect some herbs," she meowed faintly, and silently padded towards the entrance of her now lonely den.


	8. Chapter 6

NOTICE: So many people who have cats don't even read or review! Please don't make me start to kill cats. If you have a cat and actively read this story please PM me. If you don't your cat faces the danger of being killed. There are no exceptions to this, so I suggest that you PM me now or face the consequences. I might just stop this story altogether, because I've been lazy and I have a lot of schoolwork. However, I might start another story and I, not being the one to ever finish a story, don't know how long it will last. If I get enough reviews, I might continue the story, but don't count on it.

Eaglestar, flank heaving, raced across the bumpy forest ground. Her paws pounded the ground, one foot after the other. She didn't care that her Clan was staring at her when she left. No, she had important things to do. RiverClan couldn't wait for her.

The erratic beating of her heart didn't help calm her as she wound her way through the dense, lush forest that made her home. Her swollen belly shook with every step she took, and she knew the kits would be due soon enough. Eaglestar looked up, dark gray clouds gathering above the quiet forest. The sudden lack of sunshine chilled her to the bone, and she slowed herself to a walk. A wind blew out of nowhere, blowing a dead leaf across Eaglestar's path. Eaglestar quivered again. Cold weather was not good for her unborn kits. She padded over to a bush and lavished it in its ample shelter.

When Eaglestar was done resting for a good ten minutes, she gingerly stepped out of her hiding place. The air still felt cold. Eaglestar looked up again at the quickly gathering clouds. Suddenly, the storm clouds above her opened up and a steady, unfailing snow rained down on her long fur. The young leader was now trembling from head to tail, and then she decided to turn back. Freezing weather wasn't worth risking just so that she could find out things that she already. Slowly, she whirled her body around and briskly trotted back to camp.

A harsh wind began to blow, brushing the tortoiseshell cat's fur backwards. The snow blew in her face and she had to close her eyes. She couldn't tell where she was because the snow deterred her from recognizing any scents. She was deeply afraid for her unborn kits and hoped to make it back to camp before anything bad happened.

The snow was now a full-blown blizzard, snow whipping every which way. Eaglestar's fur was now matted down with white flakes, and she was so cold and couldn't tell where she was in the blinding storm. She made a desperate yowl for help, hoping a patrol would come to her rescue. She felt sick to her stomach because of the kits, and she was starving. She yowled again, hoping anybody would hear her.

Suddenly, she felt hot breath on her fur and heard footsteps crunching in the snow. She whirled around, only to come face-to-face with a loner.

"Who are you?" Eaglestar grunted, unable to see the cat. The cat let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and brushed its tail against Eaglestar's pelt.

"I'm Amberglass, and I see that you need help," the loner said, studying the ThunderClan leader. "I was ambling around here because I love snow. Then I saw you and figured you needed some help, since you look about to explode," she meowed, nodding her head at Eaglestar's belly. Eaglestar purred faintly. Amberglass walked in front of the tortoiseshell she-cat. "You want to go to the ThunderClan camp, right?"

"Yes, I need to be with my Clan," the leader replied.

Amberglass nodded. "Follow me."

The two cats trudged in the snow, snow slowly gathering on their pelts. Amberglass seemed unfazed by the howling blizzard, and Eaglestar didn't question her. Amberglass, being a loner, was probably used to bad weather. Amberglass carefully led the disheveled leader towards the camp, her head lowered against the fierce wind. Amberglass, having a refined sense of smell, picked out the ThunderClan camp easily. 

"We're here," she meowed. Eaglestar glanced around the camp; everything was snowbound. 

"Thank you," the leader purred. She licked Amberglass's ear.

"It wasn't a problem. See you around," the loner replied. 

Eaglestar watched the amber she-cat slowly disappear into the snow. The raging storm swallowed Amberglass like a giant hole. Eaglestar turned around and headed into Iceheart's den. Halopaw was there, frantically gathering herbs. Iceheart turned around and spotted her leader. "Welcome, Eaglestar!"

"Hello, Iceheart. Is Thunderheart all better?" Eaglestar's green eyes gazed around the den. She couldn't see any sign of a gray cat anywhere.

"Yes. He's in the Warriors den, hiding from the storm. It's terrible! I can't believe it just came out of nowhere," Iceheart meowed. Eaglestar nodded slowly. She started heading towards the entrance when Iceheart stopped her.

"It's best for you to stay in here until the storm passes. You don't want to get sick," the medicine cat chided. The tortoiseshell she-cat shook her head.

"I've got to go see him now," Eaglestar replied. She was about to race out into the white blanket when she felt an odd pain.

"Iceheart, help…" she mewed faintly as she collapsed onto the soft ground of the den.


End file.
